Conflict
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Awalnya hanya acara kunjungan GoM ke Seirin, tetapi apakah benar mereka akan terhindar dari masalah ? lalu bagaimana dengan acara Miss Mouth serta tantangan One-On-One dari Kagami untuk Aomine ? Just Read/OOC/Warn Inside.


**Halo Minna-san ! Di sini adalah Author (lama) yang baru pertama kali membuat Fan Fiction KuroBas. kuharap kalian dapat memaklumi ke-tidak rapihan dalam penulisan dan alur ceritanya yang masih berantakan ! Harap Di Maklumi !**

**Warn : saya tidak tanggung jawab bila menimbulkan efek samping (tertawa) yang cukup parah.**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Seperti Judulnya, Kali ini Cerita ini menceritakan tentang GoM yang muncul di hadapan para anggota Basket Seirin. Tentu saja tujuan mereka adalah menemui Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? apakah nasib baik tetap memihak kepada mereka ?

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basket Ball which Kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Title : Conflict**

**Story By : Me ( Jessy Jasmine )**

**Genre : Friendship, Comedy/Humor, Tragedy**

"_Nice Pass_, kuroko !" sahut seorang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap yang kita ketahui sebagai Kagami Taiga. Seorang yang sebelumnya menjadi lawan bicaranya, Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya ber-_facepalm_ di saat latihan kelas 1 melawan kelas 2. Cowok bersurai _baby blue _itu selalu bertampang tenang.

"seperti biasa, Tetsu, kau terlihat sangat bersemangat." Ucap seseorang berambut biru malam yang bersandar di mulut pintu Gym tempat klub basket Seirin tengah berlatih. Ternyata GoM (Generation Of Miracles) tengah berdiri di mulut pintu. Sang _Coach_ asal Seirin, Aida Riko, langsung menghentikan latuhan mereka. Kagami kemudian menyapa GoM disaat pertama.

Tentu saja latihan mereka langsung di hentikan karena melihat geng pelangi yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan tengah menyaksikan mereka tengah berlatih.

"Aomine, Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Kagami yang langsung mendekati laki-laki bersurai biru malam itu, Aomine Daiki. Lalu tanpa disadari, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan melesat bagaikan peluru yang dengan siap menerjang Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi !" Panggil laki-laki _blonde_ yang siap menggunakan pelukan mautnya kepada Kuroko. Refleks, Kuroko pun menghindar. Dan laki-laki _blonde_ itu seketika sudahterkapar mengenaskan di lantai, dengan posisi tengkurap. Sepertinya Kise sudah tidak kangen lagi kepada Kuroko. Melainkan kepada lantai Gym Seirin.

"Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun. Sedang apa kalian disini ?" tanya Kuroko langsung dan Kise yang terabaikan langsung mundung dan mulai memeluk-meluk boneka Kuroko-nya yang sepertinya-sudah-tak-berbentuk-lagi itu.

"_Hidoi-ssu,_ Kurokocchi ! kenapa kau tidak menyapaku juga ?!" merasa terganggu, Akashi serta anggota GoM lainnya langsung mengikat laki-laki _blonde_, Kise Ryouta itu dan membuangnya ke sungai yang terlihat deras sekali. Kise hanya berteriak maho dan teriakan itu berhenti disaat mulutnya di bungkam oleh air di sungai itu. kemudian Seorang anggota GoM berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Menyapanya.

"apakah hal itu membuatmu iritasi, Tetsuya ? kau terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangan kami." Ucap _absolute_ sang cowok bersurai merah cerah dan mata _heterochromatic_ yang menatap laki-laki _baby blue _itu dengan _gentle_-nya.

Kuroko memicingkan mata, apakah sikapnya yang selalu tenang mulai tampak tidak tenang dimata Akashi ? ataukah ia memang tak menyadari perubahan sikapnya. Kuroko menghela napas dan membalas Akashi dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya menanyakan hal itu saja." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Benarkah ?" Akashi mulai sedikit curiga tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan hal itu. dan satu lagi anggota GoM yang menyapa Kuroko.

"Kuro-Chin, lama tak bertemu." Ucap seorang laki-laki –super- tinggi dan berambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ya. Murasakibara-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang menatap Murasakibara.

"_HIDOI-SSU ! _KENAPA AKU DI KACANGIN ?!" rengek Kise yang ternyata sudah kembali kealam sadarnya (lho ? berarti dari tadi dia kemana aja ?).

Akashi menatap tajam Kise dengan sepenuh hati. Kise yang menyadari tatapan yang oh-menyeramkan-bin-maut itu langsung ngibrit balik ke sekolah tercintanya, Kaijou, dan menemui sang Senpai, kasamatsu. Tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya, karena dengan secepat kilatan petir yang sangat-Oh-cetar-membahana-badai-menggelegar itu, Kise langsung di buat balik ke alam bawah sadarnya. Jangan tanya alasan kenapa bisa seperti itu, karena hanya yang membuat fic ini sajalah yang tahu, serta Tuhan YME dan Kasamatsu-Senpai tercinta milik Kise Ryouta sang Model bernasib sial.

"Seperti biasa, Ramalan Oha-asa memang selalu benar. Apa lagi terhadap Aquarius." Itulah yang di ucapkan Midorima di saat pertama. Ternyata cowok lumutan yang menjadi kamus Oha-asa berjalan ini masih tetap berpihak kepada keyakinan-nya layaknya suatu yang wajib di jalani (oke ini mulai ngaco).

"Shintaro, Kau terlalu berlebihan. Terkadang kepercayaan-mu kepada ramalan itu bisa saja meleset." Sembur Akashi yang berhasil membuat sang cowok berambut lumut a.k.a Midorima Shintaro ini mundung dengan wajah yang sudah tidak bisa di deteksi keberadaannya lagi(?). Akashi kembali memmulai perbincangan dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apakah kau sudah mau menunjukkan kekuatan baru milikmu itu ?" tanya Akashi yang langsung ngacangin cowok lumutan (bin) aneh itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Kuroko cepat. Dan tiba-tiba kekacauan terjadi di sebuah gerombolan yang tak asing lagi.

"KAMFRET LU, AHOMINE ! KALO LU MAU NGATAI GUE, LU HARUS LANGKAHIN MAYAT GUE DULU !" teriak Kagami yang tidak di ketahui alasannya itu. ternyata selama geng pelangi lainnya tengah berbincang dengan cowok _Vanilla Milkshake-complex_ ini, perseteruan tengah terjadi di antara Aomine dan Kagami. Cowok Dakian, Item, dan Baka VS Harimau, Baka, dan Telat mikir.

"APAAN LU ! LU YANG NGATAIN GUE DULUAN, BAKAGAMI SIALAN !" bales Aomine dengan suka cita. Dan lihatlah yang berda di seberang mereka. Tiga orang tengah menatap serius makhluk yang tengah beradu mulut untuk memenangkan _Miss Mouth_ 2013 (untuk yang pertama kalinya) dan setelahnya, mereka mulai mencorat-coret kertas dihadapan mereka.

Dan kemudian papan point pun diangkat. Para juri pun memberi nilai untuk adegan pertama. Aida Riko = 9, Hyuuga Junpei = 8, dan Kiyoshi Teppei = 10. Melihat satu-satunya nilai tertinggi, sang Coach dan kapten asal Sairin langsung menggilas sang _Center, _Kiyoshi Ohum(bersin)-Sinting-bin-Dafuk-Ohok dan mencoret nilai yang awalnya 10 menjadi 7.

Entah apa yang merasuki ke tiga orang tsb yang mau-maunya jadi juri acara yang entah-apa-namanya-itu dan tengah terjadi secara Live. Tentu saja untuk Host sang _Copy Cat_, Kise Ryouta yang dengan sengaja mencuri _Misdirection_ (atau malah dengan menggunakan _Perfect Copy_), milik Kuroko dan langsung menjadi Host yang belum di sahkan secara resmi-tidak-resmi itu. dan dengan reflek, Kuroko meng-_Ignite Pass Kai_ Kise dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga-nya yang siap mau di rape oleh sang kapten asal Rakuzan itu. (Author : #di Ignite Pass oleh Kuroko dan di cincang-cincang oleh Akashi dengan sepenuh cinta Kuroko kepada Milkshake dan cinta Akashi kepada _Uke_-nya, Kuroko.)

BACK-TO-THE-SHOW

"KACRUT GUE ENGGAK _BAKA_, AHOMINE-TEME !"

"KALAU UDAH _BAKA_, YA _BAKA_, DASAR BAKAGAMI ! DAN JANGAN SEBUT NAMA GUE DENGAN AWALAN _AHO_ KARENA GUE ENGGAK _MAHO_, DASAR LU DAFUK !"

_KALAU UDAH KACRUT YA KACRUT, AHOMINE-BAKA ! DAN APA HUBUNGANNYA __**AHO**__ DENGAN __**MAHO**__ ?! _setidaknya itulah batin untuk seluruh anggota basket asal Seirin itu.

Kembali dengan penilaian. Para juri udah siap untuk memberikan nilai untuk siapa yang akan masuk final dan memenangkan acara yang enggak resmi di laksanain itu. ( tentu aja karena dilaksanain dengan enggak niat, pastinya)

"_YOU F*CKING BASTARD ! DON'T CALL MY NAME WITH BAKAGAMI ! MY NAME IS KAGAMI TAIGA YOU BLIND_ !"bales Kagami dengan nafsu yang membara.

"YOU ! DON YOU LES OR—"

Entah apa yang di ucapkan oleh sang cowok dakian (Hidup lagi) yang buta bahasa inggris itu. bahasanya yang enggak bisa diartikan itu membuat semua orang ber-cengo-ria (yah tidak semua sih).

"TUH KAN ! LU YANG _BAKA_ ! ENGGAK BISA BAHASA INGGRIS PULA !"

"NGAPAIN GUE PAKE BAHASA ASING ! LU ORANG LUAR PERGI AJA SANA ! GUE ITU ORANG DALEM NEGERI ! WAJAR AJA GAK BISA BAHASA LUAR !"

Semua anggota Seirin ( Except Kuroko ) langsung bersiul dengan semangat 45 yang membara-bara di dada mereka. Ternyata ada juga orang bego yang masih menutupi kebodohannya dengan sok-sok ngebela Negara sepenuh jiwa dan raga dengan semangat 45 para DEWA-DEWI yang lagi seneng dapet liburan gratis ke tempat terindah di alam semesta. Sungguh terlalu.

Kembali kepada keributan sebelumnya

"LU NGAJAK BERANTEM YE !"

"LU YANG NGAJAK RIBUT AMA GUE !"

"KALAU GITU AYO KITA MAIN _ONE-ON-ONE _YE !" tantang si Bakagami.

"OKE ! GUE TERIMA TANTANGAN ELU !" dan dengan bodohnya si Ahomine menerimanya.

Dan permainan pun dimulai. Tapi kok… ada yang aneh…

WALAH ! ternyata tantangan One-On-One Kagami bukannya main basket. Tapi malah main kelereng, setelah itu Congklak, serta main karet !

Sementara itu sang juri ribut sendiri di tempat TKP-nya.

"AYO ! 5 KATA LAGI ! 5 JUTA ! 5 JUTA !" seru Hyuuga dengan semangat membara.

"AYO ! BUKAN ! EH-BISA JADI, BISA JADI ! IYE ! IYE !" Sang _Coach_ asal Seirin, Riko Aida tak kalah seru-nya dari sang kapten.

Dan ke-4 orang –gila- itu pun ribut ricuh riuh dengan masalah masing-masing. Lalu kemana sang _Center _asal Seirin yang tadi di Keroyok secara membabi buta ?

Oh, ternyata ia masih dengan setia menemani lantai Gym yang dingin dan enggak empuk itu dengan setia jasmani dan rohani. (Ciee..)

_Waah… obat-nya udah abis_. Batin seluruh member Seirin dengan iklhas dan khilaf. Mereka enggak mau ketularan gila, sehingga mereka lebih memilih duduk di bangku penonton dengan tenang dan rapih. Takut kali-kali mereka dimarahin sama guru yang tengah berdebat gila dihadapan mereka. (Ooh… masih polos rupanya.)

Sementara itu, sisa geng pelangi lainnya (kecuali Akashi, Aomine dan Kuroko) hanya memandang mereka dengan tubuh yang sudah memutih dan sudah berubah menjadi batu. Mereka udah enggak bisa kabur dari tontonan gratis-bin-aneh itu lagi.

_Mereka rada-rada sarap, ya ?_ itulah yang batin mereka ucapkan. Mereka terlalu polos untuk tontonan seperti itu.

Kata demi kata sudah berjibun di telinga seluruh orang di Gym itu. lalu, lihat efek samping dari perseteruan empat orang-gila- itu ?

Salah satu korbannya adalah Kise. Ternyata Kise sedari tadi di injek-injek oleh Kagami dan Aomine yang tengah berdebat. Dan alhasil dia kejang-kejang dan segera di otopsi ke UGD terdekat.(rumah sakit terdekat kale)

"LU ENGGAK BISA SELOW DIKIT NAPA ?!"

"MANA BISA GUE SELOW ! LU UDAH NGAMBIL BLOK C DARI GUE ! GUE KAN MAU-NYA NEGARA AUSTRALIA !"

Ternyata adu kata "Selow" ini tengah berada di permainan Monopoli. Entah apa yang si Bakagami dan Ahomine pikirkan hingga sampai ke permainan konyol itu.

.

.

.

.

"LU CURANG !"

"APANYE ?!"

"DARIMANA LU DAPET +2 !? KAYAKNYA DARI TADI ITU MULU !"

"LU AJA KALI YANG KURANG BERUNTUNG !"

_WATDEPAK ! _setelah Monopoli, sekarang UNO ?!

"LIMA JUTE WOY ! 4 KATA LAGI !" sahut Hyuuga yang masih belum Selow.

"BISA JADI ! BISA JADI ! YANG KALAH HARUS JOGGING !" Sang _Coach _juga masih sama gilanya sama sang kapten.

_DAPUK !_ batin member Seirin secara bersamaan. Mereka berpikir "Kenapa yang kalah harus Jogging ?!" itu lah yang ada di pikiran polos mereka.

Sementara itu, Midorima, Shintaro, dan Kise sudah ngocar-ngacir ke segala tempat untuk mencari tempat yang aman. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka harus tiarap dan berhati-hati terhadap bom waktu yang dengan siap untuk meledak.

"SELAMATKAN JIWA KALIAAN !" Seru Kise yang lari dengan Gaje-nya dan di ikuti oleh dua orang geng pelangi lainnya. Dia udah kayak mpok-mpok yang panic mau selamatdari bencana letusan gunung Krakatau.

Sontak seluruh mata menatap seorang yang tengah memiliki Aura mematikan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _Yandere, _Akashi Seijuuro.

Semua orang langsung ber-Sweatdrop-ria. Mereka masih ingin hidup, menikah, dan punya anak sebelum ajal menjemput nyawa mereka yang masih inosen itu.

_SI YAKUZA BANGKIT/NGAMUK !_ seru batin semua orang yang berada di tempat itu.

"DIE." Ucap Akashi yang berhasil membuat semua orang ngeri dan berlari kocar-kacir ke sembarang arah demi selamat dari gunting-gunting sakti milik Akashi.

_"APA SALAH GUE !? KAMI-SAMA !"_ Seru batin mereka. Sementara itu, seorang berambut _baby blue_ memasuki Gym dengan seragam seirin-nya, serta membawa Vanilla Milkshake di tangannya.

"Akashi-kun…" Oh ! ternyata kita melupakan satu orang lagi ! dengan _baby face_-nya, wajah _innocent_-nya serta sikap _faceplam_-nya yang selalu ia pasang, Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi sambil memegang Vanilla Milkshake tercintanya. Ternyata tanpa kita sadari, Kuroko pergi sebentar ke Maji Burger untuk membeli Vanilla Milkshake yang menjadi _Couple_-nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah _Hukuman_ berhasil dijalani, Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko dengan wajah gue-siap-merapemu-dengan-sepenuh-hati-jiwa-dan-rag a. Setelah itu, Akashi kembali menoleh ke setumpuk mayat yang sudah berjibun akibat ke ajaiban dunia ke 30(?) yaitu gunting sakti milik Akashi. (WHAT THE WHAT LU AMA GUE !?)

Nyawa mereka sudah Raib di Cipet oleh Akashi dengan tega-nya. Akashi menatap tajam orang-orang di hadapannya.

"sekali lagi kejadian seperti itu terjadi… kuyakin kan ku antar kalian ke neraka." Ujar Akashi. " Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki, ayo kita kembali. Tetsuya, aku akan kembali lagi untuk melihat kemampuan barumu besok." Ujar Akashi santai dan diikuti oleh geng pelangi yang sempat sujud syukur atas nyawa mereka yang masih selamat sentosa. (Selamat dari kecelakaan Sukoi Super jet-100 yang di kendarai oleh sang pilot yang sadistis, Akashi Seijuuro.

"_GUE HIDUUUUP !"_ Seru batin mereka bahagia, sebahagia-nya mereka selamat dari kiamat.

"Oi, Kuroko… kok bisa-bisa-nya lu selamat dari pembantaian/acara bunuh-bunuhan Akashi ? udah gitu, lu udah ganti baju lagi." Ucap kagami yang udah penuh luka serta kecakepannya yang udah di tilep oleh salah satu gunting sakti Akashi.

"Karena selama kalian berdebat, **aku pergi ke Maji buger dan membeli Vanilla Milkshake yang sebentar lagi akan kawin denganku.**" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah se-imut Nigou enggak berdosa tetapi tetep berdosa.

"_MATI, KUROKO ! MATI !"_ batin mereka udah menyeletuk kayak kereta Ekspres enggak punya rem. Mengetahui celetukan asal dari Member Seirin, Kuroko udah siap dengan sah dari RT, RW serta pemerintah untuk pembantaian ke-2 Seirin yang terjadi dalam satu hari.

Kuroko mengambil bola basket dan siap meng-_Ignite Pass Kai_ kepada seluruh anggota Seirin sebagai hukuman untuk mereka karena udah ngatain/nyeletuk sembarangan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**-_Short Story antara sang Auhthor dengan KnB-_**

**Author : Ne, Ne, Kuroko-kun ! kira-kira cerita apa lagi yang cocok untuk disajikan ?!**

**Kuroko : #masih nyeruput Vanilla Milkshake tercinta# entahlah... itu adalah tergantung pada dirimu sendiri, Jessy-san.**

**Author : (Kyaa ! Kuroko-kun menyebut namaku !) begitukah ? ok... cerita selanjutnya akan ku buat dengan semangat 45 para DEWA-DEWI !**

**Akashi : kuharap bukan cerita yang tidak-tidak... #memicingkan mata, condongin gunting.**

**Author : HII ! E-Enggak kok, enggak bakal ! #ngumpet di balik Kuroko.**

**OKE ! DARI PADA MELADENI PERDEBATAN YANG ANEH INI, LEBIH BAIK SAYA UNDUR DIRI UNTUK MEMBUAT FIC KUROBAS LAINNYA !**

**SEE YOU SOON !**

**please leave your RxR please ! ^^**


End file.
